Broken Hearts turn to Dreams
by Rinoki Rio
Summary: When things go wrong we turn to dreams to see us through. Don't we? Riku runs home in hope of finding peace when a familiar person appears in a not so familiar dream. Yaoi (RS)
1. Runing away from you

Yeah it's me! Disclaimer: AND I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Here's a thingy ta read. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku ran through the streets as the rain pelted down onto his sleek silver hair. He just kept running. Tears leaked down his pale cheeks as the wind washed them away with droplets from the sky. 'How could she do this to me? Embarrass me in front of all those people? HOW COULD SHE? Nothing was going to stop him any time soon, he would keep on going until he reached the place where he thought was best to go, somewhere where he'd feel safe. Home.  
  
People dodged out of the way as he streaked through the city, wanting badly to get away from the pain and bright lights. Now he felt everything within this city was fake...fake like her love. Running against the two elements was harder than expected, but he didn't care, he couldn't care in the slightest. All he wanted was to be home, vent his anger and frustration on something that wasn't a human being. Although, that would make him feel allot better.  
  
Riku looked up ahead of him, he was nearing the outskirts of the city, and soon he would be free of it, free of all the pain this place had recently brought to him. Free to release his anger, or curl up and wallow in self- pity. Either way, he didn't care. He could run forever if his body and soul would take him that far, just simply, run away. And leave it all behind. No longer could he hear his friend's shouts and pleads for him to go back, they were far behind. 'All too far behind' He thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora could only watch as his best friend ran off into the distance. One hand still stretched out in front of him as if he were still there. "Riku..." he breathed. He curled his out stretched hand into a fist and put it to his heart "Riku..." he breathed again 'How do you feel right now? Where are you going? ...Riku' He had never seen so many emotions in his life, they all flashed right before his own eyes. Guilt, anger, sorrow, denial, hate, desperation, and more, all these were in the eyes of dying love.  
  
'Why did he deserve it?' Sora turned to look at the girl who caused so much emotion. 'Why?' He walked over to the girl sitting at the café table where the event took place. She had Selphie sitting at her side, lost for words. Tidus and Wakka leaning against the wall not saying a word, but sending each other worried and confused glances.  
  
Noticing Sora's presence the girl looked up, her urban hair falling to the sides of her face where, on her cheek, a bright pink mark almost glowed at the intensity of the force that had been struck across it.  
  
Sora kneeled down and asked her one simple question "why Kairi?"  
  
Kairi looked down and shook her head tears trickling from her eyes. "I...I...I don't know, just can't think right now." She whispered  
  
Sora sighed and stood, not knowing what to do. Both of his closest friends were now sad and he didn't like it one bit. They had been grumpy with each other before, but never like this. 'Why do things have to be so hard?' He could remember it in flashes. Riku meeting Kairi, that bastard standing next to Kairi, Riku demanding answers, Kairi explaining, then there was yelling, Riku slapping Kairi, Riku running away, Kairi turning to that bastard for support only to find out...she had been played as a puppet, nothing more than a cheap thrill. No real love. No light between the two.  
  
The jerk let lose all of the reality to Kairi, sending her spiralling down towards regret and sorrow. When Tidus and Wakka tried to give him hell for what he had done, he just laughed and strutted over to his friends, soon receiving payment from them all as he walked off with them. A couple of bitches clinging onto his arms as he told them all about how his little wager went. Them, laughing all the way.  
  
He remembered Kairi collapsing to the ground in a fit of sobs. Selphie, trying to explain how she could apologise to Riku and they would be back together. She said she didn't want Riku, she hadn't for a while, they had gone out with each other a few times but Kairi didn't want it anymore. She had told them Riku seemed so happy, they could all see it, she couldn't just let it go. Then she found her true 'light'. But she was being played all along.  
  
Sora felt sorry for Kairi and especially Riku. But he couldn't help but feel angry with Kairi as well, she didn't have to cheat on Riku, she could have told him it was over before things got too far. But Sora couldn't really understand what it's like to be in a situation such as that one. Because Sora hadn't been in a relationship before, how could he understand?  
  
He turned to Kairi again "Kai?"  
  
She looked up "yeah?"  
  
"I'm gonna go find Riku, I think I can trust that Selphie can take you home. Right Selph?"  
  
Selphie snapped up into a straight position and saluted "yes sir! You can count on ol' Selphie to complete that mission! Yes sir, not a failure to be had!"  
  
Kairi giggled a little, and Sora chuckled nodding to Selphie before pulling his hood up and darting out into the rain 'she's too cheerful for her own good sometimes'. After Sora was out of sight Selphie kneeled down next to Kairi and spoke softly. "Everythin's gonna be alright, you'll see."  
  
"Thanks Selph" Kairi whispered before hugging Selphie, who was a little taken back at first but eventually put her arms around her friend in a form of comfort "you'll see."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees, he sniffled and lay down in the same position. Staring absently at the wall. 'What did I do?' He began to shiver for his arms were still damp from the rain and the coldness of the house didn't help either. Pulling himself under his bed sheet, he wrapped himself into a ball before becoming tired and lulling into a mindless sleep.  
  
He was in a forest surrounded by trees with white bark that adorned leaves of blue, white and pink. In front of him was a lake that reflected the beautiful cloudless night sky, each star twinkling with their own special light. Riku loved these dreams, always tranquil and calm. Normally in these dreams he would sit at the lake and watch the different coloured petals float in the clear water.  
  
Suddenly a noise drifted to Riku's ears, it was a soft noise. A song. It was coming from the middle of the lake; Riku stared hard with aqua eyes, squinting to see where this beautiful tune was coming from. Then he saw it, standing in the middle of the lake, a boy! A boy with mahogany coloured hair that jutted up in every direction, wearing white silk that appeared to glow was dancing in the middle of the lake while singing his tune. Each movement as graceful as the last, each note as beautiful as the forest. Riku watched in amazement at this dream boy 'he's like an angel.'  
  
As if he had spoken the words the 'angel' stopped and starred at Riku. Then he giggled and offered a hand to him as his heavenly voice was revealed. "Come, dance with me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well should I continue or not?  
  
It's up to you ya know. Well please review and let me know what you think. ^^  
  
Bye-cha ^.~ 


	2. Strange Dreams

Here is ze 2nd chapter ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora ran through the heavy rain and down the deserted streets 'why did it have to rain just as Riku ran out?' Sora thought for a moment, then sighed 'Ah well I gotta keep movin'!' Which was easier said than done. The rain was lashing down and Sora's hooded jacket proved not much use in these circumstances. 'Stupid weather' he thought.  
  
All the neon lights were lit due to the night sky. They shone brightly to passers by, inviting them to read, to come, to stay. Lights inside shops dimmed to give way to the nightlife, cars roared by splashing the puddles that formed in the road as well as splashing Sora. He instantly let out a string of curses and swore at the passing car, though he knew that the driver couldn't hear him. "Riku had better appreciate this!" he breathed. Wait, that wasn't fair, Riku had just had one of the worst days in his life and Sora was blaming him? Expecting him to appreciate going out to comfort him? No, that wasn't right.  
  
Sora mumbled an apology despite Riku's absence in his current location. He sighed again and turned his head skywards as he ran. If only there were stars. If only there were the moon. "Riku..." he sighed. He turned his head down again to see in front of him, surprised that he hadn't ran into anything for that brief moment. "Gotta move"  
  
More running, More rain, no moon, No stars  
  
'What are you doing now Riku?' he thought, ' are you okay? He sighed 'Please stay where you are, I'm coming...for you'  
  
He knew Riku was a rational person but, what would he do after what had happened? Would he drown in self-pity? No that wasn't Riku, was it? Would he just forget it as if it never happened? But he had been in love, what would he do? What would Sora do? It would be so hard just to forget. A far worse thought came to mind as he pondered. 'No' he thought. Would he...hurt... himself in... that.. way? With that thought on mind Sora let out a another burst of speed. "Please don't do anything stupid Riku" he said in a half whisper. "Please I'm coming I promise"  
  
Too blinded by his own worry and thoughts, he didn't see the car speeding towards him as he ran across the road.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Riku couldn't believe his eyes, who was this person? He seemed so familiar but in his dreams, his memory was vanquished till the time that he must awaken. The heavenly voice was released again "come, dance with me" the angel held his hand firm to Riku offering him to come with hopeful eyes. Riku decided to speak to the heavenly boy eyes cast downwards "how can I? You can walk on water, you are an angel" he looked at the angel with longing eyes "I'm just...me" he put a hand to his forehead, how stupid he must look right now against this unearthly being.  
  
But the angel chuckled and said "being only you is all you need sometimes, don't think any less of your self" he closed his eyes and smiled hand still out stretched. Riku looked down at the petal covered earth "yeah, maybe" he looked up crossing his arms over his chest and spoke "but I still can't walk on water."  
  
"Maybe" the angel said "but this is your world, so come, dance with me" Riku stared, he was right! This was his world. He could do as he pleased and no one would ever know what lied beyond his thoughts. All was right in his world; he had almost total control over his dreams, his perfect world. His secret world. Where no one would harm him, no one could reach through the barriers and enter. It was his world to keep and no one else's.  
  
Taking a small step forward he placed a foot onto the water and was amazed to see that he could stand, as if it were the purest ice. He took another step so both feet were on the water, with each steady step a ripple would form instead of a footprint. Making the miracle of a dream seem only more beautiful.  
  
Riku, at last, reached the angel. The angel took Riku's hand in his own and looked at him. Riku nodded and the angel moved him gently across the water, guiding him, and lighting up the dark depths of the water with his purity. Each movement they did seemed like art, careful but loving and every movement graceful. Riku couldn't get over how much he enjoyed this, and the fact that this person was so familiar in the real world made him smile and take care with every step of the dance.  
  
Soon the angel's pace slowed and wrapped his arms around Riku bringing them to a slow dance. Somewhere in his mind Riku knew that he wasn't supposed to like boys in this way, but his dream mind disagreed and kept him dancing. He rested his head on the angel's shoulder and sighed happily, though he knew in the real world something was driving him to depression but for now he would enjoy this and stay as happy as he could for as long as possible. His dream angel would not disagree.  
  
"Stay with me till I wake" Riku whispered.  
  
"I will" the angel replied in a sigh.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"I'll be with you always, you just don't know it" the angel said in an inaudible whisper as so Riku wouldn't hear.  
  
The angel smiled and looked up past Riku, and noticed something. His eyes widened. All movement ceased and he stood there, frozen, confused. Riku looked to the eyes of the dream angel noticing the abrupt stop.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked but the angel didn't reply. A light seemed to appear, reflected, in his eyes. Riku turned to see this source of light but found nothing. Then a low sound echoed through the forest a growling noise that sounded oddly like an engine. "What's...?" But Riku didn't get to finish because the dream angel had clutched tightly to him, his eyes squeezed shut. He was shaking, in fear?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora stared wide-eyed as the car sped towards him, he couldn't move, all of his functions had seized up. All he could think about was the car. The car that was about to run him down, break him apart, even end his life. Wait! Life? It couldn't end now! He wouldn't let it! Sora jerked backwards as the car swerved, it's side smashing into Sora's arm.  
  
Sora howled in pain as the car screeched around the corner knocking down a no parking post and was out of sight, it's engine roaring off into the distance. He looked down at his arm. He could barely move it. "Shit" he whispered as tears welled in his eyes from the pain. He cradled it and stared for a while wondering if it was possibly broken. He decided that it wasn't as important as his best friend and kept moving. 'I've got to get to Riku' he thought 'my ...arm can wait'  
  
Finally reaching the outskirts of the city Sora ran through the familiar streets. He didn't like to admit it but he really didn't like the city. It was all too loud and busy, with everyone rushing around complaining about this and that. And that really just wasn't Sora. Sora liked to relax and take things easy. Taking things step by step, instead of all at once. That was Sora, he wasn't really a city boy anyway, too much stuff to do. Whereas Riku could adjust to anything and... 'shit Riku!' Sora had run to far, he needed to go back a few streets and turn to get to Riku's street. Damn it!  
  
So he turned and headed back 'stupid brain stop distracting me!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are...are you okay? What's wrong?" Riku was worried, the angel in his arms had screamed and withdrew himself from him. Only to have Riku rush up to him and hold him tighter.  
  
"...car..." was all the angel said.  
  
"Huh?" what did that mean?  
  
"...a car...hit..."  
  
"A car hit? Hit who?" Someone was hurt, could the dream angel see through others eyes? Riku hoped that this person was all right. If they were real. The angel really seemed scared.  
  
"...hit...us..." the angel replied.  
  
Riku didn't understand, but it had scared his dream angel, hurt his dream angel and he didn't want that, so he hugged him tighter.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm here" Riku said as he sat them both onto the firm water. "I'm here"  
  
The angel sniffled and let Riku hold him feeling happy that he cared and someone was coming, for Riku. The angel could help whilst Riku slept, but not when he was awake. No. The other needed to do that. They would both help the dream Riku and the real Riku.  
  
They both sat there in silence as minutes went by, relaxed by each other's presence. "When do I have to wake?" Riku asked suddenly but calmly.  
  
"Soon I think. Soon" replied the angel  
  
Riku nodded and just sighed. Soon? Soon he would have to face reality again. 'Stupid world' thought Riku 'what has it ever done for me? I have nothing out there. Why should I go back?' Riku huffed and continued to think. 'Stupid fucking world'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora coughed as he tried to regain his breath. He was now outside Riku's front door, all he had to do was find the spare key and head inside. All the curtains where closed on the inside. Riku really didn't want to be bothered did he? Sora kneeled down and picked up a little turtle ornament that was placed neatly next to the door and shook it gently. It jingled and a key fell from a small hole in the bottom. Sora picked it up and put it in the keyhole, turned it and opened the door. As he stepped in he noticed that no lights where on 'I hope he's okay' Sora stepped in and closed the door behind him, placing the key on the telephone table as he called softly, "Riku?"  
  
There was no reply. He called again a little louder "Riku?" He had to be home, right? Sora silently went upstairs "Riku?" and went down the hall "Riku where...?" As Sora turned into Riku's room he saw said boy curled up in a ball of pale blue sheets in the middle of his bead. Tear stains down his cheeks. "Oh Riku..." Sora whispered "you need to know the whole truth, not half." 'I think I should wake him' Sora thought. So he walked up to the sleeping boy and shook him slightly "come on you, up" Riku didn't move. Sora bent down and shook a little harder "oh come on Riku, please get up" still, nothing. It was more than a little worrying, Riku never slept like this, if you wanted Riku awake he would be awake by now.  
  
"Come on this isn't funny" though Sora knew it was no joke.  
  
He felt tears at his eyes "please, wake up"  
  
No answer "come on!"  
  
Riku didn't move and Sora was worried and shook him violently in desperation "RIKU GET UP! GET UP! NO ONE'S LAUGHING HERE RIKU! GET UP! Get...up...please, just get up" Sora released Riku as his almost lifeless body fell back onto the mattress looking very shaken up. Sora sat at the edge of the bed as tears fell from his eyes. 'What did you do to your self?' Sora looked at him 'You know you can't sleep forever' "Riku..." he choked "Riku..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riku still sat there, the angel in his arms, being angry at the world, at the fact that no one would ever really love him. No one. He looked down at the dream angel; he wasn't really real, so he wouldn't love him. The angel reminded him of someone so much. Someone in the real world. But when Riku awoke he usually forgot the dreams, but still eagerly a waited for the next. Then suddenly a droplet of water fell on his nose. "Huh? Rain?"  
  
The angel looked up and sighed "the rain, I have to go, I can't stay now" he said in a sad voice.  
  
"What?! Why?" Riku demanded.  
  
"Don't ask questions that won't be answered," he said as he stood and once again offered a hand to Riku. Riku took it and stood in front of him.  
  
"You will have to go too," the angel said in the same sad voice.  
  
Riku looked at his feet as a fish swam past. "I understand, I guess," he said not bothering to look up.  
  
"Hmmm..." the angel sighed.  
  
Riku was about to ask him something when the distant sound of crying echoed through the forest. "What...?" Riku asked as he looked desperately around and saw that the angel looked even sadder, not because they were leaving but for this person. The person who was crying.  
  
"Who is it?" Riku asked.  
  
"I already told you", the angel said sternly "don't ask questions that won't be answered.  
  
Riku was about to argue when his foot sank into the water "hey! What the...? How is this...?" He looked up at the angel.  
  
"I'll see you again", the angel smiled.  
  
Riku's other foot sank as he began to slip down and he eventually fell through, falling into the depths of the dark water, hands outstretched as he saw the angel fade away. He tried to shout but the water engulfed him as he was dragged down. Into the darkness. The crying becoming fainter as he drifted down.  
  
Riku awoke abruptly his body drenched in sweat. He was panting heavily, then the crying became louder once again, only more so. Riku snapped open his eyes and looked around only to see Sora sitting on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands. All memory flooded back like a sped up film, passing through him and making him dizzy. He looked at Sora, what seemed so familiar about...? The angel in his dream...they both linked somehow, but how? Then a picture of the angel flashed past him. The angel! His angel it was..."Sora?"  
  
Sora turned at the sound of his name a look of surprise and relief across his face and threw himself at Riku hugging him tightly "don't you dare do that to me again!" He cried.  
  
Again, Riku didn't understand but wrapped his arms around Sora and held him close. Somehow from the pierce inside of him, Sora seemed to numb the pain from it. He felt somewhere deep within him Sora was the only one who could mend his shattered heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Soooo.... What do ya think? Huh? Huh?  
  
Should I still continue?  
  
And any advice for improving my writing would be good too soooo....  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!! Thank you ^^  
  
PS Hugs anime-man13!!  
  
Bye-cha ^.~  
  
READ THIS!! Oh yes and thanks for the reviews you guys are great! And sorry if ya didn't understand what Kairi did to Riku. Basically, she went out with him for a while, didn't like it anymore, went out with another guy at the same time for a heck of a long time then dumped him. Then the other guy dumped her. Riku took the ' I have found my light' very seriously so he was really depressed. Oh yeah and when it rained it resembled Sora crying, that's why the angel had to leave 'k'? 


End file.
